Adriano
: Adriano is a childhood friend of Mario and Luigi. He looks up to the Mario Bros and tries to do whatever it takes to impress them. Appearance Adriano has lightbrown skin with greenish eyes. He has black hair and a black mustache similiar that of Luigi's. He wears a black and blue backwards cap and blue overalls with a black shirt underneath. He wears a pair of brown shoes and he also has a bunch of band aids on his face. Description Adriano is a very determined and hard-working fellow. He idolizes Mario and Luigi and often tries to mimic whatever they do in order to impress them. Despite all the training he does,he usually can't finish a fight without getting hurt. But no matter how often he gets hurt ,he always gets back up and does his best to prove to the Mario Bros that he can be just as awesome as they are. Background When they were young, Adriano and the Mario Bros used to hang out a lot. At a young age,the Mario Bros were already capable of performing some awesome feats that no kid would be able to accomplish. Because of this, Adriano started idolizing them and trying to be as awesome as they are. After finding out that the Bros had moved to the Mushroom Kingdom, He spent a lot of time training and mimicking some of their moves in order to impress them the day he would meet them again. However,because of how difficult some of the moves were to perform, he ended up getting hurt a lot. (Wich is why he has bandages all over his body). Once he finished training, he travelled to the Mushroom Kingdom in order to reunite with his childhood friends/idols. Abilities Most of the training Adriano did during the time that the Mario Bros were absent from his home payed off. He's capable of performing a couple of their moves,like the triple jump,the sideways somersault and the backwards somersault. He can also perform the ground pound,though he has said that his rear hurts slightly whenever he performs that move. He carries a hammer at all times and uses it in order to smash away his enemies. However,the attacks he performs with it are very slow and often leave him vulnerable. He can take a lot of hits because of his training,but he doesn't have a lot of stamina. Because of this,he runs out of energy pretty quickly. Relationships 'Mario Bros.' Adriano has known the Mario Bros ever since they were kids. He was always impressed by all the stuff they did and wanted to be just like them. Nowadays,he spends most of his time training in order to impress them. 'Princess Peach' While these two don't interact a lot, Adriano and Peach are on good terms. In an attempt to emulate the Mario Bros, he tries to defend her at all costs. This causes him to behave a bit overprotective around her... 'Toads' While he spends a lot of time helping toads and trying to be a hero like the Bros.,very few toads actually know his name. 'Wario Bros.' In contrast to his admiration for the Mario Bros, Adriano hates the Wario Bros. He will often try to fight them in order to attempt to make Mario proud. However, he usually ends up losing to them. 'Yoshi' Adriano gets along with the yoshis pretty well. He can mount yoshis just like Mario and Luigi. Game appearances 'Super Mario Garden' Adriano made his first appearance in Super Mario Garden. Talking to him will activate time trial mode. In this mode, he and Mario will race to see who can get to the end of a stage faster. 'Super Mario Bubble' Adriano returns in Super Mario Bubble. In this game, he's playable in the minigames when playing with multiple players. 'Super Mario & the Hunt for Golden Turnips ' Adriano returns in Super Mario & the Hunt for Golden Turnips . In this game,he can be found in front of entrances to bonus stages. He can also be seen in some of the multiplayer games. Gallery Adriano1.png|Another render of Adriano. AdrianoOnYoshi.png|Adriano on Yoshi. ChefAdriano.png|Adriano as he appears in Super Mario & the Hunt for Golden Turnips. AdrianoInSwimsuit.png|Adriano as he appears in Super Mario Bubble. Paper Adriano.png|A paper version of Adriano. AdrianoWithHammer.png|Artwork of Adriano with his hammer. Category:Computerboy O.C. Category:Mario Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Heroes Category:Allies Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Mario (series) Category:Original Characters Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Family